Seth's Big Brother
Seth's Big Brother, originally known as Sethhhh's Big Brother is a currently running Tengaged Group Game, presented by Tengaged contestant Sethhhh. Sethhhh, a light green level contestant, first allowed auditions for the first season in September of 2012, with the season premiering in October of the same year. Due to personal issues with the host, however, the game was cancelled on Day 6. That November, auditions for the revamped first season began, and the new season began on November 23, ending in January of the following year. Main series Format Tengaged contestants who apply for the series will be notified of whether they made the series or not. Each week, the HouseGuests took part in several compulsory challenges that determined who would win power in the House. The winner of the Head of Household competition was immune from nominations and was instructed to nominate two fellow HouseGuests for eviction. After a HouseGuest became Head of Household he or she was ineligible to take part in the next Head of Household competition. The winner of the Power of Veto competition won the right to save one of the nominated HouseGuests from eviction. If the Veto winner exercised the power, the Head of Household then had to nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. On eviction night all HouseGuests except for the Head of Household and the two nominees voted to evict one of the two nominees. Before the voting began the nominees had the chance to say a final message to their fellow HouseGuests. In the event of a tie, the Head of Household would break the tie and reveal their vote in front of the other HouseGuests. The nominee with the most votes from the other HouseGuests was evicted from the House and will be intereviewed by Seth, who hosts the series. HouseGuests could voluntarily leave the House at any time and those who broke the rules were expelled by Big Brother. The last seven evictees of the season form the Jury that voted for the winner on the season finale, they were known as the jury members. None of the HouseGuests are aware of how the voting process went until after the season. Game rules The rules for future seasons remained largely unchanged from that of the first season. Those playing the game had to abide by numerous rules to continue in the game. All competing HouseGuests were required to vote for eviction, and could be punished if they failed to do so. They were also required to post in the forums every two days, otherwise expulsion could be used as a punishment. HouseGuests were required to participate in non-live competitions, though appearing at live competitions was not required. Another rule to the game was that HouseGuests would compete in the Have-Not competition, with the losing team receiving penalties in the hoH and PoV competitions. If a HouseGuest were to be banned from Tengaged, even for the shortest amount of time, they would be expelled from the game. Showing up to evictions was not a rule, but was greatly encouraged. Casting The series features three rounds of auditions before the final cast is determined. The first round of auditions will ask basic questions about their time spent on Tengaged. The second round of auditions often asks more in depth questions about HouseGuests and their gameplay style. The third and final round of auditions requires HouseGuests to read and accept the rules and regulations of the series, which also served as an activity test for the potential HouseGuests. The official HouseGuests are then informed that they have been selected a few days before the season begins, and have 24 hours to reply and confirm that they would like to be a part of the game. Series overview The series officially launched on October 18, 2012 when the original twelve HouseGuests began playing the first season of the game. Following the first two evictions, however, the season had to be cancelled due to a personal issue with the host, Seth. In November of that same year, it was confirmed that the series would re-launch that November, with auditions beginning on November 15. The official first season began on November 23, 2012 and concluded on January 8, 2013. It was initially slated to last for a two month period, but the length was later shortened after numerous HouseGuests quit the game and expreased displeasure about the length of the game. The first season lasted for a total of 49 days, with Dylan being crowned the winner on the final day. A second season has been announced and will begin on January 17, 2013, though no other information has been given. Applications for the second season began on January 9, 2013. Season details External links Group Site Category:Sethhhh's Big Brother